The Sorceress's Knight
by Night-Shark
Summary: <html><head></head>This story takes place 5 years after the events of Final Fantasy 8. A new adventure awaits!  By the way, I promise that it's completely realistic! lol 3</html>


"Wow, it's been that long?"  
><em>Five years...<em> Holly thought as she pulled a book from the shelf. This was the place she always came, when she needed to be alone. She came here whether it was to think, to read or to listen to the students gossip. The library was her outlet.

It was a part of her. If books could talk, oh what stories they could share, and so much they could teach us. She examined the book, and sifted through its contents before placing it gently back onto the shelf. She then moved a few feet to her left, ran a delicate hand along one of the hundreds of spines in front of her.  
>"...Yeah..."<br>"What a shame! You guys were so cute together..."  
>Whoever the girl was, she sounded genuinely upset.<br>The other girl was silent.  
>Holly knew that that girl was Zell Dincht's ex girlfriend.<br>It really was a shame, but it wasn't her problem. The book that Holly's hand was now resting on, was a leather-bound, red book.  
>She pulled it from the shelf and looked at its front cover, studying the beautiful silver embossed engraving of a dragon.<br>It appeared to be a Ruby Dragon.  
>Like the first book she had picked out before, she skimmed its contents and smiled slightly at the beautiful art work inside. It was a bestiary of all the creatures that existed in the world. She was very interested in learning more about them, so she decided to keep it unless something better caught her eye.<br>"Yeah... but apparently it wasn't meant to be..."  
>"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone better in no time."<br>The girl, Holly could tell was trying to sound reassuring.  
>Not wanting to interrupt the girls, she kept scanning the countless books that surrounded her.<br>_If I have to interrupt, I will... but not now if I can help it..._  
>Her thoughts then drifted back to five years ago, when the heroes who had slain the sorceress Ultemecia returned home at last. It still seemed strange to her how peaceful everything was. She then wondered if it would last, and if so, for how long? She sighed, glancing down at her shoes for the first time since entering the library.<br>She had the strangest feeling... a feeling she could not shake.  
>A feeling of worry, of fear... She thought herself paranoid.<br>Her instinct, however was telling her different.  
><em><strong>Something was wrong...<strong>_

She became a SeeD the same year as Squall, Selphie and Zell, and although not as experienced, was a very fierce ally in battle. Her weapon of choice were dual pistols with special bullets that harnessed elemental properties. Her choice in magic, however was water, thunder and life magic. The only other magic she used were Flare, Ultima, Meteor, Holy and Demi.  
>Holly, now in her dorm, was laying on her bed, reading the book she received from the library. The librarian's friend gave her a strange look, perhaps she knew that Holly was listening in?<br>Either way, that part of her day was over. Now, all she wanted to do was read some of her new book, and then go to the training center.  
>This was how she always spent her days off. Reading, spending time with friends and training. She had a day off tomorrow as well. After that though, she had to go on an important mission. Her mission was to head off to Winhill to investigate a strange monster sighting.<p>

Two people in the small village, countryside of Winhill, had already disappeared. Only two eyewitnesses out of the population. These eyewitnesses didn't really see anything of this massive creature, only it's silhouette in the distance.

Her party members were still being decided at the moment, but her instructor had told her that she would be informed by the tomorrow afternoon, which happened to be August 20th.

In this moment, she felt somewhat drowsy. The warm heat of the sun, radiating off of the glass of the window, felt soothing on Holly's cool skin. She yawned, and put her book down, closing the hard covers over its bookmark. She lay on her side, and took in the warmth of the sun's late afternoon rays. A copy of the last month's "Occult Fan" was lying on her bedside table, read over and over since she had bought it.

After about five minutes, she rose up off of her cot and equipped her weapons. It was time to head off to the training center.

Holly followed the curve of Garden's fountain, towards a green stripe leading into the Training Center. She stretched in the hallway for a good five minutes to prep her for fighting. She inhaled deeply, and then exhaled. Some people didn't take the training as seriously as she did. She wasn't one to be cocky of her skills. She knew she was a great fighter, but knew that it took more than knowing how to fight to win a battle. In her eyes, cockiness lead to losing a battle, or worse... getting _**killed**__. _


End file.
